exo_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Hikaru
Hikaru is an Exo-Force fighter pilot. He is considered to be the #1 in aerial combat. Personality Very cool and collected. He is the type who is often underestimated – the guy who lags behind early in the race and then comes out of nowhere to win. Although very independent, with a preference for solo missions, he has become more of a team player over the last year. He is a natural tactician and commander, though he can seem cold or overly logical at times. Hikaru is an incredible marksman and highly skilled at aerial combat. History Hikaru worked on a robot “ranch” where transport machines were sent for fine-tuning. Specifically, he was a “robot buster” – it was his job to ride untested machines, figure out what if anything was wrong or dangerous about them, and report to the techs who would fix the problems. It was risky work, the type not many people could do. He was good at it, but he never bragged or expected a lot of applause for what he did. It was his job. When the first robot rebellion took place, Hikaru saw there was a need for someone with his kind of skills and felt the whole situation might be more explosive than anyone expected. He left his job and signed on with the newly formed Exo-Force. Given his temperament and skills, he was assigned to the Stealth Hunter. At one point, he went on a daring solo mission to the robot side of the mountain to save Takeshi’s family. As a reward, Sensei Keiken presented him with the Silent Strike battle machine which he piloted during the final battle with the Striking Venom. After that battle was over, Hikaru was sent with Takeshi and Ryo to find the legendary golden city. The adventure resulted in severe damage being done to the Silent Strike. But Hikaru discovered a new, and better, battle machine in the golden city – the Sky Guardian. Over the months that followed, Hikaru took part in numerous skirmishes over codes against robot forces, usually partnered with Takeshi and often Ryo. He fought bravely to defend the Sentai Golden City and was instrumental in repelling the Mobile Devastator’s attack. After the attack, they were sent back to the Sentai Fortress and found a Fire Vulture and Iron Condor scavenging it. They defeated them and when they returned, Keiken had been captured and the Meca One posing as him had destroyed the computer and sent the original the data from it. Hikaru found the Chameleon Hunter, constructed by Sensei Keiken himself and they ventured into the Deep Jungle to rescue him. Quote Battle Machines *Prototype Stealth Hunter Model (only one use, status and location unkown) *Original Stealth Hunter (Location Unkown-most likely destroyed) *Silent Strike (Short circuited in discovery of Golden City) *Sky Guardian (Either deactivated or reassigned to another pilot) *Chameleon Hunter (In Use) Minifigure The laser glasses are only supposed to appear in the Deep Jungle version, although the minifigure has them in all forms. Appearances * Comic 0: The First Battle * Comic 1: On the Mysterious Sentai Mountain * Comic 2: Takeshi and Hikaru continue the battle * Comic 3: Hikaru's Mission * Comic 4: A Fierce Fight * Comic 5: Ryo's Experiment (mentioned only) * Comic 6: Training Day * Comic 7: Dark Storm Rising (flashback only) * Comic 8: Against the Odds! * Comic 9: The Blaze of Battle * Comic 10: A Desperate Plan * Comic 11: The Rescue * Comic 12: All-Out Attack! * Comic 13: Assault on Robot H.Q. * Comic 16: Into the mountain * Comic 17: Bridge Walker vs. White Lightning (mentioned only) * Comic 18: Beginning of the End * Comic 19: Secret Strike * Comic 20: The Fall of Takeshi * Comic 21: Battle In the sky! * Comic 22: Origin of EXO-FORCE! * Comic 25: The Final Battle * Comic 26: Epilogue * Comic 27: Quest for the Golden City * Comic 28: Mystery of the Codes * Comic 29: A New Battle Begins * Comic 30: Destination: Golden City! * Comic 31: GOLDEN CITY UNDER SIEGE! * Comic 33: A Trap is Sprung! * Comic 34: The Blaze of Battle! * Comic 35: Aero Assault! * Comic 36: BETRAYAL! * Comic 37: CHAOS IN THE GOLDEN CITY! * Comic 38: DEVASTATION! * Comic 39: JUNGLE MISSION! * Exo-Force Book 1: Escape from Sentai Mountain * Exo-Force Book 2: Attack of the Robots * Exo-Force Book 3: Search for the Golden City * Exo-Force Book 4: Ghost of the Past * Exo-Force Book 5: Race to the Golden City * Exo-Force Book Secret of the Golden Tower External Links Hikaru's Profile on Exoforce.com EXO-FORCE Interview: Hikaru Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters